Doll house
by xoxoxJullie Sweet Holicxoxox
Summary: Sakura haruno is what the land of fire knows as a "doll". They are there for varying purposes: friendship, work, vents. But on the rare occassion, they can be bought for love. This is sakura's story. A drabble.


Doll House

1. Twelve  
Is the age i was when i was sold to the akasuna's.

2. Hormones  
Are annoying when you're owned by a twelve year old boy.

3. Play time  
Included silly boy games when we were kids.

4. Bra  
He had no clue what it was. So i showed him mine. His nose bled.

5. Sleep  
I was his favourite so he made me share his bed.

6. Care  
He took good care of me. Brushing my hair, buying me expensive clothes, and not treating me too harshly.

7. Baths  
"Take your clothes off." he ordered me. I finally realized why he lead me into the bathroom to the filled tub.  
"No." i answered.

8. Naked  
We both sat in the tub, my back to his chest, his arms around me, face burried in the crook of my neck.

9. Meals  
Were simple for me. He couldn't eat much, and his mother said she shouldn't prep a plate for a doll. So i'd eat what's left on his plate.

10. Fourteen  
Was a nice birthday to celebrate. I couldn't remember my birthday so he said he'd share his. I got no presents.

11. Dance  
He sat the big head phones over my ears. A thundering techno song from the 80's blasts in my ears. I dance.

12. Cake  
His mom made one. I loved those cakes. She wouldn't let me have any. So he would always sneak some into his room and we'd share.

13. Blanket  
I like to sleep on the window sill alone but often time he'd come over, draping a cover over my shoulders and carrying me back to bed.

14. Growing  
We stood side by side in the mirror, his longer form towered above mine.

15. Date  
He said he was leaving with a strange girl. I told him i was happy for him. I laid in bed alone.

16. Cry  
Is what i did that night.

17. Hold  
He held my shaking form but it only made my sobs more violent.

18. Kiss  
His lips, hard and warm brushed mine. Then his hands were on my body, making me squeal, touching me, marking me.

19. Touch  
Where was this going? SMACK! Pervert...

20. Sixteen  
We celebrated together again. This time his mom let me have cake. There were a bunch of young people like him attending. Like us.

21. Presents  
I got none. Big surprise. Not. But he promised me something after the party. I was excited.

22. Sex  
Then he laid down on his bed.  
"where's my present?" i inquired. He smirked, running a hand through his cherry coloured locks.  
"You must 'un-wrap' me, dear."  
He slept alone that night.

23. Drive  
He said that if he could do it, i could too. I rear-ended the neighbor's mail box.

24. Stupid  
"it's not my fault, you arrogant bastard!" i screamed at him and stormed of. I didn't even remember what we were fighting about.

25. Games  
He preferred cards, i preferred boards. To decide which we'd play, we'd just play each game three times each. Best five out of six wins what we play for a fourth time.

26. Cellphone  
He was always on that thing.  
Talking to friend- mainly that ditzy blond, blue eyed, pyromaniac- thanking family for gifts, art show arrangements and.. Ugh... Women. When i get a cellphone, he better call me that much.

27. Art  
He carved another figurine of me out of wood and painted it's head with a fragranced paint called 'sakura'.

28. Name  
"I just realized i didn't have one, is all." i shrugged, watching him paint the model of me.  
"Pick one." he said simply.  
"How about Nana?" i tried.  
"Bleh." he shook his head.  
"Ami?"  
"nope."  
"Chizuru?"  
"Nah."  
"'Kurika?"  
"Sakura."  
"What?"  
He inhaled the cherry blossom scent of the paint deeply."Your name will be sakura."

29. This  
"Sasori-kun, where are you going?" i sat up from our bed yawning.  
He turned to look at me wearily.  
"Sakura-chan, i have to go to school."  
"Just for today, could you stay?" i whined.  
"And do what, Sakura?" he tapped his foot impatiently. I flopped back down on the bed, pretending to doze.  
"This."

30. Eighteen *SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE VAGUE SMUTT!*  
"Oh! S-sasori!" i cry, feeling us joined for the first time. His eyes, cloude with lust and passion, gazed into mine. His lips slightly parted, sounding my name.  
"S-SASORIIII!" i whimpered once we finally climaxed, his form collapsing on top of me.  
"s-see? Now wasn't that a GREAT present?" he smirked into the love bitten skin of my neck.

31. Good byes  
"Why?" i wouldn't cry. I would keep it inside. I would not be weak.  
"My college won't let me bring my favourite doll along." he said emotonlessly, as if i'd never meant a thing to him.

32. Back  
I'm back to where i was in the begining. Alone and waiting.

33. Touch  
I sit alone, longing for his touch.

34. Wait  
The other dolls tell me to give up but i'll wait. I know he'll come back for me.

35. Eternal  
It's like that time so long ago. I'm packed away on the back of the shelves when a curious boy with touseled red hair approaches me.  
I smile wearily. He came back. He came back for me. I note his darker appearance, thr black rings around his eyes, the younger face, the tatoo that is read "love".  
"Sakura." he read the tag on my dress hem and hepls me to stand.  
As he pulls me to his parents i can only think one thing, repeating it in my mind.  
"sasori and i's story has finally ended."  
And i, for the first in a long time, weep.

O.o.o.o.o.O

A/N: soooooo... Did you like it? It kinda ended on GaaSaku though. Btw this was AU and i don't care if it didn't make much sense. Tell me you liked it, tell me you hated it.  
Comment or Review.

- jullie

Feed back is love


End file.
